


Secrets Should Stay Secrets, But...

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Some characters may be a little OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: As Evie walked up the steps to her new neighbor's house, she expected a normal family, two parents and one or more children who she most likely didn't know. Basic little things that were normal in Auradon.But boy, was she wrong...





	1. Chapter 1

As Evie walked up the steps to her new neighbor's house, she expected a normal family, two parents and one or more children who she most likely didn't know. Basic little things that were normal in Auradon.

But boy, was she wrong.

Knocking on the door with a batch of cookies in a container under her arm, she wondered what this family would be like. Would they have one or more children, or have no children at all?

The neighborhood was a quiet one, and it was a nice one too. But, a new family might spice things up a bit and make it more fun. She had been living here with Doug for a few years, almost-

Her train of thought was cut off by a little girl who looked no older than five opening the door. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black and red dress that went down to her knees along with some black sneakers. "Daddy?" 

This girl was way too familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it at the second.

"Yes Alex? Who's at the door?"

That voice belonged only to one person.

The girl, Alex, answered quickly. "A girl with blue hair!"

"What do you mean blue-" The person opened the door wide enough that he could see who was at their door.

"Jay!" Evie exclaimed, "Where have you been?" She jumped up to him and hugged him, getting a surprised expression from the taller VK.

"Hey Evie." He chuckled, "It's kinda a long story?"

"Who's this?"

"That's my daughter, Alex."

"You gotta explain some-" Evie was cut off.

"Sorry Evie, but I have to get to work and drop this little monkey off at school." Jay sighed.

"I'm in kindergarten!" Alex laughed, holding up 5 fingers, "I'm five years old, too!"

"We can talk later when everyone's home, Evie, okay?" Jay looked at her with an almost pleading look, then added a smirk at the last second.

"Of course! When everyone's home, right!" Evie laughed, "Later then?"

Jay nodded as Alex ran back into the house.

"Bye."

"Bye."

He closed the door, leaving Evie outside.

She would tell everyone about this later. She had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all that support on the first chapter! So, here's the second!

Jay sighed. The papers on his desk were piling by the minute, and he probably wouldn't be home on time tonight. Running a hand through his hair, he took out his phone and texted Carlos.

_J: Will be home late tonight. Too much paperwork. Could you pick up Alex?_

He didn't know why he chose to be in business. Probably because it one of the few jobs that paid well and would hire him. It was simple, but it got a little too much at points.

He quickly continued working. Then his phone buzzed.

_C: That's fine. What time should you be home?_

_J: I dunno, depends how much I get in the time between now and then._

_C: Ok, see you later then._

_J: Bye_

Jay continued on the work that was in front of him, but quickly forgot about it when he remembered Evie was supposed to come later tonight.

He decided to text her and see if it worked.

_Hey this is Jay, you can't exactly come over tonight. I'm being held back at work. Plus, there are some things that have to be done around the house. Sorry._

Hopefully the number would work and she would get the message.

It was about an hour later when he received one back.

_E: Oh, that's absolutely fine! Another time then._

_J: Rescedule in the next week?_

_E: Can't I'm busy. Are you free next Friday night?_

Jay reached down under the desk and checked his calendar.

_J: Yeah, why asking?_

_E: Having a Christmas in July party. You're welcome to come!_

_J: Sure, presents?_

_E: There will be presents, but you don't need to bring anything due to such short notice. Unless you want to._

_J: We'll be there. Just we don't need any presents, if you're gonna get some, get them for Alex._

_E: Okay, see you next week, I guess._

_J: You too._

Jay put phone down and got back to work. What was he going to tell Carlos?

* * *

"I'm home!" Jay yelled as he entered the house.

"Daddy!" Alex giggled, running in for a hug.

"Hey monkey."

"Jay? That wasn't too late." Carlos said as he walked out after the little girl.

Jay shrugged. "I got through everything, at least."

"But, it's time for you to get to bed, Al. C'mon." Carlos told his daughter as he walked out.

"But Mama!" She tried to counter.

"Nope, c'mon say goodnight to Daddy and we will get you into your bed."

"Night Daddy!" Alex hugged Jay before she ran out of the room.

"Be back in a moment." Carlos laughed.

Jay sat down on their couch, one of the few things that wasn't in boxes. He wanted to just get into bed and sleep at this point.

"So how was work?" The deVil boy asked as he walked into the room.

"Fine, just a lot of paperwork today." Jay mumbled.

"Anything exciting?" Carlos sat down.

"Nah, nothing too big, but I'm sure you've met one of the neighbors."

"What do you mean? I haven't even really thought about going to one of the houses yet, and-"

"Evie's one of our new neighbors."

"Oh. And?"

"I was supposed to talk to her tonight, but I got caught up in work."

"She came over this morning didn't she?"

Jay nodded. "She invited me to a Christmas in July party next Friday. And I guess we are going."

"Well, we'd better be ready." Carlos smiled.

Jay smiled back at him. "We'll be ready for that, but will we be ready for another Alex?"

"If anything, it will be almost like her."

"How will we know that they will be the same? A lot of children are different in their own way, and that means it could be loud and wild the whole time."

"Jay, must we worry about this now? I just got past my first month, I'm barely even showing yet. We are fine."

"But I don't-"

"Jay. Please. Just stop. Don't worry about this now. We have months to go. Calm yourself. I'm going to bed." And with that, Carlos left the room, quiet as could be.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Jay got home from work, he was surprised to see that Carlos, nor Alex, were at the house when he had been told that C would be taking off from work early and getting Alex from school. Jay wasn't phased that Carlos was doing this, but it was weird to see they weren't home yet.

He walked inside to see a large piece of paper sitting on the floor. Markers were scattered around it along with come crayons. "Just as this morning.." Jay mumbled, taking a look at the photo.

The sound of the door opening and closing, along with someone running through the house, was accompanied by a small voice. "Daddy!"

"Hey Alex, where were you, hun?" Jay laughed picking her up.

"Me and Mama went to the store and got presents for the party!" She giggled, pointing at Carlos, who was walking in the door, holding about five different bags.

Jay put Alex down and went to go help Carlos, taking three out of the five bags. "You didn't have to get this much."

"Only two of these are for that party. The rest are groceries, you doofus." Carlos snorted, putting the bags on the counter.

"Oh sor- Hey! That's not nice!" Jay started to laugh.

"Hey, it's true!" Carlos joined in.

Alex started to giggle. "That's funny!"

The laugher died down and Carlos looked at Alex and shook his head a little, almost about to laugh again.

* * *

Running his hand though his hair, Carlos looked at his watch. "But I need to be somewhere tonight."

His boss gave him a look. "It's going to be busy tonight and I need extra help. You will only have to stay for a few more hours. Got it?"

Carlos nodded, grumbling. "Fine. I need to call Jay though."

"Go ahead, just get back to cooking right away." His boss left the room and quickly, he pulled out his phone and dialed Jay.

He stood there for a few minutes and then gave up. No answer. He quickly sent Jay a text and got back to work immediately.

* * *

Jay felt his phone buzz as he waited for Alex to be done with school. There was a text from Carlos that said he would be late to the party and to send him the location. He quickly replied and put his phone away as he saw all the kids run out of the school. The door to the back seat opened then slammed closed as Alex clambered into the car.

"Hey Daddy!" She giggled.

"Hey girl, how was school?"

"Good! We painted pictures today, and I drew Icicle!" Icicle was their little white -almost blue- kitten, whom Alex had named.

"Great!" Jay sighed. "Hun, Mama won't be at the party until later tonight. He has work to do. Okay?"

She nodded slowly and then buckled in as they drove away.

* * *

Evie looked at the decorations. If this were a normal party, it would have to be perfect. But this had to be _over perfect_ for Jay and his family. They were coming tonight, and it would be the first time in forever most of the group had spoken to the post-thief.

"Evie!" Something was pulling on her dress, and when she looked down she saw Maggie, Mal and Ben's three year old daughter. She was bright for her age, and could speak pretty clearly. "What are you doin?"

"Fixin' something Mag."

The little girl giggled. "Really?"

Evie gave her a weird look. "Yes really."

Mal walked into the room. "You know it doesn't need to be perfect. It's fine."

"Yes it does. Jay is coming and-"

"Calm down, it's fine."

"But-"

"I said calm down."

"Fine. But I-"

The conversation was cut of by the door opening and someone running into the room. It was Jay's girl, Alex. She was wearing a white dress with with black spots and a red ribbon- a familiar style of Cruella de Vil's. "Hello!" She laughed, stopping when she saw Evie. "Daddy! Come on! You're too slow!"

"Wait Hun!" A voice responded, Jay's voice, once again.

"Jay.." Evie heard Mal gasp as the son of Jafar entered the room.

"So this is the party? Seems kinda quiet to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! Here's the next chapter!

"Jay!" Mal ran up and hugged him, quickly retreating as soon as she realized what she was doing, mumbling. "Stupid hormones."

"Hey Mal, it's been a while. And hey Evie! Thanks for inviting us!" Jay replied, picking up Alex as he spoke. "Hey Mal," Jay pointed at Maggie, "That's your kid right?"

"Yep," Mal looked back at Jay. "And that one's yours?"

"Make a guess." Jay grumbled as Alex tugged his hair.

"Daddy let me down. I wanna go play!" She whined. Jay set her down and she ran over to Maggie.

"So about the 'stupid hormones?'" Jay questioned, making Mal turn bright red.

"Mal's pregnant." Evil stated quickly before Mal could say anything.

"Oh, that's really weird... Because-" Jay was cut off by Mal, who looked to be seething.

"Evie! First off, really? Second, how did you get over her so quick?" She growled.

"I walked." Evie sighed, "How did you not notice?"

That's when Ben entered the room. At first, he didn't notice Jay, but he noticed Alex. He crouched down and said hi to his daughter. "Hello, who are you?" He asked Alex.

She blinked. "I'm Alex!" She smiled and started to laugh.

And of course, Jay snorted. "Wow, you notice the little girl hidden behind a table and not the tallest guy who is in the center of the room? No wonder you never found us."

The king's eyes widened. "Jay? And is Carlos with you?"

"You should look at me dude. And no, Carlos isn't here. Didn't the girls tell you I was coming?"

"Nope. Do you know where Carlos is by any chance?"

Jay looked at his watch. "Nah, not now, but when does this party start?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I haven't updated in a while have I? Whoops. Here's your chapter though!

"In about thirty minutes, you're early." Evie said, trying to hang up a banner that read 'School Reunion! 5 Years!' above the doorway.

"Ok." Jay said, helping The Evil Queen's daughter with her troubles. "I thought this was a Christmas in July party?"

Ben nodded. "Yes it is, but we do it as a school reunion, so all of us can celebrate 'Christmas' together." He walked over to a table and grabbed something. "And of course, we have the most excellent party decorators on our side." He handed a paper flower to Alex. "There you go Hun."

Jay smiled as he watched his daughter's face light up as she got it. "Daddy! I got a flower! Should I give it to Mama?" He picked he up, and she quickly whispered in her father's ear, "Should I?"

"Of course Hun," He whispered back, "He will love it."

Alex started to giggle as Jay set her down. "You hold it." She gave the flower to him and ran off to go play with Maggie. Jay turned to Mal.

"What do I do with this?" He took a look at it. "Could I run it out to the car? I have to go grab something anyway."

Mal nodded as she helped place a few more things out on the table.

* * *

As he walked out to his car, Carlos pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jay. He was most likely there by now and he could allow their old friends to know he would be there soon.

He got into the car and typed the address into his GPS. It would be about and hour, give or take, to get to his destination.

"Hold on, I'll be there."

* * *

 

Jay walked into the area again with a few small bags.

"Jay? What's that?" Evie walked over to him.

"Just some presents for you guys."

"You didn't have to!"

"I know but Car-" Jay was cut off by Ben, who had just walked over.

"Presents? Oh, they can go over by the tree."

Jay nodded and walked over to the tree. "Daddy!"

"What Alex?"

"When's Mama gonna be here?" She looked up at her dad.

"I don't know Hun, but it could-" Jay's phone buzzed, and he checked it, a text from Carlos saying he'd be there soon. "Soon Al. Soon."

"So, who's the lucky gal?" Mal walked up behind the former thief.

"Hmm?" Jay turned around.

"Who is her mother?"

"Alex's?"

"Yeah, who did you marry?" Evie walked over, beside Mal. "I can see you have a wedding ring, so.."

"O-oh, uh, well-" Jay was cut off for the third time in the last 20 minutes by a visitor.

"I'm here? Am I late, am I-" Doug, Evie's fiancé, had entered and groaned. "I'm early? Aren't I? I thought I was late."

"Doug, it's absolutely fine." Evil walked over to him.

"Wait? Is that Jay?"

Jay laughed nervously. "Yeah, how are you?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been sitting as a draft for a while, with only like, 3 sentences. I really have to get my priorities in order, hah.  
> Again, sorry for the late update... I haven't been able to write for a bit.  
> The updates for this story and my other ones may be a little more scattered, but I won't abandon them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descendants 2 was good (especially the songs), but I still think the first one was just a bit better.

The party was simple, but Evie could easily see that Jay was having fun with his old friends. His daughter was playing over by the tree with Maggie.

It didn't have to be perfect in the first place Mal had said when she saw this. Evie reluctantly agreed with her, watching the older VK and wondering why.

It wasn't until the food came out that he sat down with all of his friends, excluding Carlos. That kid. What could have happened to him?

He had disappeared the same night as Jay had. Nobody knew they were gone until the next afternoon. Mal had gotten mad that neither of them had come to lunch or any of their classes. Sure, Jay was sorta known to skip often, but Carlos did his best to go to every class and get there on time, mostly early if possible. The only reason he would miss a class was if he slept in or was sick.

They had gotten to their dorm, and Mal had just barged in. The place was as clean as could be, even Jay's side, and all of their important and needed items were missing, along with the boys.

It wasn't until a week after their disappearance that someone had found the note under the younger boy's bed. It read:

_"I have no idea what I should write, but Jay keeps saying to keep it simple._

_"Dear whoever finds this note, Jay and I, Carlos de Vil, have had to leave Auradon Academy. Right now, we don't know if we would fit in the"_

Carlos' neat handwriting cut off there and Jay's scraggly handwriting took over.

_"We cant stay here any longer because of problems."_

One more statement was wrote on by Carlos. A simple _Sorry_ was written and then they had signed the small paper.

Underneath their names, it looked as Jay had written " _Don't come looking for us. We will be ok."_

For a few months, they pondered where they could have gone in all of Auradon. But after long enough, they would every once in a while search then continue on with their lives. Evie kept her original phone going, just in case one of the two needed to contact her, still hoping either of them would come back.

And now one of them were.

"Evie?" Doug poked her. "You okay?"

She blinked and looked at him. "I'm fine." She sighed. "Just thinking."

Doug nodded and continued on his food. "Hey Jay where did you go?"

"What?" Jay looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Where did you go-"

Evie lightly hit him on the arm. "Let's not interrogate him!" She hissed under her breath.

Doug rolled his eyes and gained a glare from Evie.

Rain began to pelt down on the roof of the building they were in. Jay's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Rain.." He whispered, looking up.

"What's wrong Jay?" Ben looked over. "Is there something wrong with rain?"

Jay blinked. "No, it's just I haven't seen it for a while."

Resounding 'whats' went around the table.

Evie spoke up. "Were you in Agrabah? That place is a desert. Or maybe Arendelle? I heard that they have been having a drought and the best Elsa can do is make it snow, and it takes a bit to melt."

"Agrabah. I may have pickpocketed a bit, the place is huge."

The group went quiet. 

"Daddy!" Emma ran up to Ben, whispering something in his ear. Ben grabbed her two cookies and she ran off, handing one to 

Mal shook her head, smirking. "Taking advantage of her own father."

Jay chuckled. "I know where she gets it from too."

"It's pretty obvious, if I do say so myself." Evie smiled.

The group began to laugh, like old friends.

Mal stopped. "Do you actually know where Carlos is? Is he okay?"

Jay paused. "Yeah. And of course, he's absolutely fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he-" Jay was cut off by his phone. "Excuse me for a moment." He left the the table and answered the phone.

Evie could see that his face had lit up when he saw who it was, but seconds after he answered it, his smile changed into a frown. Jay walked back over.

"Evie? Mal? Could either of you please take care of Alex tonight?" His face showed complete worry.

"Doug and I have got it." Evie said, poking Doug, "Right?"

Doug nodded. "Yeah."

"Alex, honey?"

Alex ran over. "Yes Daddy?"

"I gotta go, but Evie and Doug will be taking you to their house tonight."

"Why?"

"There is a bit of problem. I need to go back to see something."

"To our old home? Why? Did Mama wanna go back?"

"No, Hun. Just be good for them, Okay?"

Alex looked at Evie. "'Kay."

"Love you Hun."

Jay rushed out into the rain.

"I hope whatever happened, It's okay." Mal whispered, barely loud enough for Evie to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

Evie and Doug had kept their promise and taken care of Alex that night.

Though Evie thought that she could get information out of the little girl, about her parents.

"Where did you used to live?"

Alex looked up and smiled. "Agrababa."

"And wh-"

"Evie, that's enough. She needs to get to bed." Doug told her.

Evie huffed. "Good Night, Alex."

"G'night Evie."

* * *

They took care of her for about half of the next day, or until whenever _he_ showed up.

The doorbell had rung, and before anyone could get to it, Alex had opened it. Evie heard a steal and rushed as fast as she could to the door.

"Who's there? If you-" Evie cut herself off when she saw who it was. "Aziz? What are you doing here? Wait- Come in, I have to go do something." She rushed off and quickly came back with Doug in tow. "Okay. Now, what are you doing here, and why are you holding Alex?"

"Why, I came to pick my niece. Her father's orders!" Aziz smiled.

"Niece?" Evie questioned, "Does that mean-"

"Yeah, Jay's my adopted brother. Simple as that."

Evie formed an 'o' shape with her mouth as Doug nodded respectfully.

"Well, if you're picking her up," He wondered out loud, "Where's Jay?"

Aziz laughed. "Just some problems that will be sorted out soon. Nothing too terribly big." He smiled at Alex. "Ready to go, you monkey?" He looked back up at Evie. "Thanks for taking care of her overnight, her parents (Aziz snickered at the word) were having a little trouble with something."

"No problem." Evie said, smiling. "Bye!" She closed the door after he walked out. "Well, now we know _exactly_ where Jay was all this time..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been? Too long.
> 
> So sorry for the late update and such short chapter. Though, I'm hoping to get this story up and going once again.
> 
> Plus, Aziz is here! I have no idea if he will play any other role in this story later on, but hey! Aziz!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
